fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamen Rider: OOO
Kamen Rider: OOO (or Kamen Rider: Over Infinity) is an American adaption of the Japanese tokusatsu series Kamen Rider OOO, the twenty-first installment of the Kamen Rider Series. Sypnosis Ethan is a teenage boy who has no dreams, no job, & no family. When animal-like monsters called Greeed awaken after their 800 year slumber to attack humans & feed off of their desire, a bird-type Greeed called Ankh gives Ethan a belt & three Medals to fight the Greeed so he can become the predestined Multi King. This allows Ethan to become Kamen Rider OOO. The mysterious Yellow River Foundation approaches him & begins assisting him in his fight against the Greeed, but their true motives are not clear. When Ethan fights for the first time, he starts to realize what it means "to be alive". Character Riders Allies *'Ankh' - The bird-type Greeed who is a dishonest wildcard who sees people for their flaws & at odds with the other Greeed. *Kamen Rider Double Detective - Two Kamen Riders help to solve a mystery & stopping Pterodactyl Yummy stealing a Gaia Memory Memory and combine with Black Core Medals. *Kamen Rider: Quadronaut - A Kamen Rider help him beat Master Gara. Yellow River Foundation Greeed Strange monsters created from the forty-five Core Medals who were sealed away 800 years ago when they attempted to consume the world, only to be released in modern times. *'Uva' - The insect Greeed, the most hot-headed of the four, able to jump long distances, slice though anything, & discharge lightning from his horns. *'Kazari' - The feline Greeed, an arrogant schemer who is able to move at fast speeds, as well as create mini cyclones. *'Gamel' - The heavy animal Greeed, & is the strongest, physically, of the four, yet has the mentality of a spoiled child that makes him unable to work well with others normally save Mezool whom he has an attachment to. *'Mezool' - The aquatic animal Greeed, the only female of the group with the ability to generate torrents of water from her hand & agility. *'Giru' - The dinosaur Greeed, he make desires & broken anyone's dreams *'Master Gara' - The ancient Mythical Greeed, & the creater of Medals, other Greeeds feared him except Giru ,once he get all core medals he'll gain all powers, and transform in his true form. *'Kamen Rider Core' - A giant monster created from Black Core Medals & Gaia Memory Memory,his legs can turned in bike state, & shoot green beam. *'Nimbara' - Master Gara's incomplete faceless skilled fighter warrior, once he injected withe the black core medals, he becomes complete powerful samurai-like warrior. Yummy *'Mantis Yummy' *'Weevil Yummy' *'Cat Yummy' *'Piranha Yummy' *'Bison Yummys' *'Shark Yummy' *'Butterfly Yummys' *'Siamese Cat Yummy' *'Tortoise Yummy' *'Beetle Yummy' *'Stag Yummy' *'Lion-Jellyfish Yummy' *'Grasshopper Yummy' *'Sting Ray Yummy' *'Pteranodon Yummys' *'Parrot Yummys' *'Panda-Killer Whale Yummys' *'Owl Yummy' *'Unicorn Yummy' *'Uni-Armadillo Yummy' *'Chimera Yummy' *'Rooster Yummy' *'Ankylosaurus Yummy' *'Vulture Yummy' *'Zebra Yummy' *'Firefly Yummy' ' Arsenal Combos *'Multi Combo - Kamen Rider OOO's main combination, using the powers of the Hawk, Tiger, & Grasshopper Medals. As Multi Combo, Kamen Rider OOO can see far distances, use the Tiger Claw gauntlets, & can jump & kick with great strength. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is a Rider Kick called the Multi Kick, where after jumping high up with the power of the Grasshopper Legs, Kamen Rider OOO descends with a drop kick through the three rings that form, surrounding him with a different aura based on the Hawk, Tiger, & Grasshopper Medals. *'Strongest Combo' - Kamen Rider OOO's green combination, using the powers of Uva's Core Medals: Stag, Mantis, & Grasshopper. As Strongest Combo, Kamen Rider OOO can create massive numbers of duplicates of himself, use the Mantis Swords, & jump high with the Grasshopper Legs. However, Ethan claims it is extremely difficult to revert back to being just a single Kamen Rider OOO so that he can cancel the transformation. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the Strongest Rider Kick, where Kamen Rider OOO & his many duplicates all jump into the air & converge on the opponent with flying sidekicks, reintegrating back to one after hitting the target. *'Scorching Combo' - Kamen Rider OOO's yellow combination, using the powers of Kazari's Core Medals: Lion, Tiger, & Cheetah. As Scorching Combo, Kamen Rider OOO can emit light intense enough to incinerate, use the Tiger Claws & use the Cheetah Legs to run at blurring speeds & perform a rapid barrage of kicks. One of his attacks in this Combo is the Revol Spin Kick. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is Liodias, where Kamen Rider OOO projects three yellow rings in front of him before charging through them with the Cheetah Medal's speed before delivering a cross slash on the target with the Tiger Claws infused with the Lion Medal's energy projection. *'Gravity Combo' - Kamen Rider OOO's gray combination, using the powers of Gamel's Core Medals: Rhino, Gorilla, & Elephant. As Gravity Combo, Kamen Rider OOO gains superhuman strength & gravity manipulation from the medals, able to create powerful shock waves by banging his Gorilla Arms against his chest & cause minor earthquakes with the Elephant Legs. Some of his attacks in this Combo are the Bagōn Pressure, where the Gori Bagōn gauntlets are launched from his arms, & a powerful dropping attack called the Elephant Stomp. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is Gravity Impact, where Kamen Rider OOO jumps in the air & does a powerful stomp, which traps a Yummy in the ground, pulling it towards him so he can deliver a powerful double handed punch & headbutt at the same time. *'Blazing Combo' - Kamen Rider OOO's red combination, using the powers of Ankh's Core Medals: Hawk, Peacock, & Condor. As Blazing Combo, Kamen Rider OOO can see far distances, create energy peacock tail feathers to direct at opponents, use the Peacock Wings to fly & use the talon-like attachments of the Condor Legs. In addition, he is armed with the Blazing Spinner, which can shoot fireballs. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the Prominence Drop Rider Kick, where after sprouting wings from the Peacock Arms, Kamen Rider OOO flies into the air & performs a flying drop kick on the target with the Condor Legs extending its talons as he ignites. *'Marine Combo' - Kamen Rider OOO's blue combination, using the powers of Mezool's Core Medals: Orca, Eel, & Octopus. As Aquatic Combo, Kamen Rider OOO excels in underwater combat, gains the ability to liquefy his body, can use the Eel Whips & the Octopus Legs' tentacle-themed powers. One of his attacks in this Combo is the Voltarm Whip. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the Octo Banish Rider Kick. *'Invincible Combo' - Kamen Rider OOO's purple combination using the powers of GIru's purple Core Medals that forced themselves into Ethan's body: Ptera, Tricera, & Tyranno. Though it is the most powerful form that Kamen Rider OOO can assume, it originally turns Ethan into a mindless beast if he stays in the Combo for too long. As the Invincible Combo, Kamen Rider OOO can freeze opponents with a cold wind, use the wing-like External Fins on the Ptera Head to fly, use the Wind Stingers that can extend & attack the enemy from far areas, & is armed with the Tail Divider that can deliver a powerful blow & the Legsteranail claws for powerful kicks. In addition, he is armed with the Medagabryu. An Invincible Hissatsu can be done by placing Cell Medals in the Axe Mode's slot, then closing the hatch. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the Blasting Freezer, where Kamen Rider OOO restrains the target with the Wind Stingers, then uses the External Fins to freeze it, and finally shatters the frozen target with the Tail Divider. *'Cold-Blooded Combo' - Kamen Rider OOO's orange combination. It uses the powers of the three reptile-themed Core Medals: Cobra, Turtle, & Alligator. The Cold-Blooded Combo's body is covered in a substance called Soma Venom, which makes him able to heal instantly after taking any attack. As the Cold-Blooded Combo, Kamen Rider OOO's eyesight is doubled & gains infrared vision, uses the turtle shell-like Goura Guardner, which can be put together to form an energy shield called the Gora Shielduo, and use the Saw Deadscythers on his legs to cut enemies. In addition, he is armed with the Cobrangi, which lets him summon a giant cobra from the top of his head to attack enemies. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is a Rider Kick called the Warning Ride, where Kamen Rider OOO projects three orange rings in front of him before dashing through them in a foot-first slide, unleashing a powerful kick with the Saw Deadscythers. *'Arthropod Combo' - Kamen Rider OOO's black combination, use the power arthropod themed Core Medals: Scorpion, Crab, Shrimp. With Arthropod Combo's *'Super Multi Combo' - Kamen Rider OOO's super combination. Equipment *'OOO Driver' - A belt that gives Ethan the ability to become Kamen Rider OOO, originally the seal that kept the Greeed in their 800 year slumber. To transform into Kamen Rider OOO, Ethan inserts three Core Medals into the O Slater, turning the O Slater on the Force Drive, scanning the Core Medals with the O Scanner, & then holds the O Scanner up to his chest. According to Ankh, because it was Ethan who undid the seal on the OOO Driver itself, it will only work on him & no one else. *'O Scanner' - A device that is able to read the energy found within O Medals. By using the O Scanner on a set of three Core Medals in the OOO Driver, it allows for the transformation into Kamen Rider OOO or one of his various Combos. By scanning the Core Medals in the OOO Driver, again, it initiates one of Kamen Rider OOO's finishing attacks known as Scanning Charges. The O Scanner can also be used on the Cell Medals in the Medajalibur to initiate its Scanning Charge, designated as "Single", "Double", or "Triple", as well. *'O Medals' - Mystical coins that are at the center of Kamen Rider OOO's powers. There are two different kinds of O Medals: the Core Medals & the Cell Medals. **'Core Medals' - O Medals that allow Kamen Rider OOO to transform & change between his various Combos. These five types of Core Medals were originally fifty created by human scientists 800 years ago as a means to create artificial life, drawing from characteristics of different animals, forming the core of the Greeed before one Medal in each set was destroyed. Each Greeed has a specific shade of color that their Core Medals come in: Ankh's Core Medals are red, Uva's are green, Kazari's are yellow, Mezool's are blue, & Gamel's are gray. In the beginning, after stealing some from his fellow Greeed, Ankh holds many of the Core Medals & gives them to Ethan when he wants him to fight as Kamen Rider OOO. ***'Head' ****'Hawk Medal' - Ankh's Hawk Medal allows Kamen Rider OOO to use the Hawk Head, allowing him to see far distances and execute accurate attacks. In Blazing Combo, the Hawk Head becomes the Hawk Head Brave. ****'Stag Medal' - Uva's Stag Medal allows Kamen Rider OOO to use the Stag Head, allowing him to create lightning, & duplicate himself in the Strongest Combo. ****'Lion Medal' - Kazari's Lion Medal allows Kamen Rider OOO to use the Lion Head, allowing him to emit intense light, & intense heat in the Scorching Combo. ****'Rhino Medal' - Gamel's Rhino Medal allows Kamen Rider OOO to use the Rhino Head, allowing him to use strong head-butting attacks, & manipulate gravity in the Gravity Combo. ****'Orca Medal' - Mezool's Orca Medal arms Kamen Rider OOO with the Orca Head, allowing him to receive & emit sonic waves, dive underwater for up to 3 hours, & turn himself into a liquid state in the Marine Combo. ****'Ptera Medal' - Giru's Ptera Medal arms Kamen Rider OOO with the Ptera Head, allowing him to use the wing-like External Fins in the Invincible Combo to fly & create freezing winds that encase the opponent in ice. ****'Cobra Medal' - The Cobra Medal arms Kamen Rider OOO with the Cobra Head, allowing him to double his eyesight & add infrared perception that can even see in absolute darkness. ****'Scorpion Medal' - ****'Super '''Hawk '''Medal' - ***'Arms' ****'Tiger Medal' - Kazari's Tiger Medal allows Kamen Rider OOO to use the Tiger Arms, arming him with the Tiger Claw gauntlets. ****'Mantis Medal' - Uva's Mantis Medal allows Kamen Rider OOO to use the Mantis Arms, arming him with arm blades called the Mantis Swords. ****'Gorilla Medal' - Gamel's Gorilla Medal allows Kamen Rider OOO to use the Gorilla Arms, arming him with projectile gauntlets called the Gori Bagōn. ****'Peacock Medal' - Ankh's Peacock Medal arms Kamen Rider OOO with the Peacock Arms, arming him with the Blazing Spinner & winged projections called the Peacock Wings. ****'Electric Eel Medal' - Mezool's Eel Medal arms Kamen Rider OOO with the Electric Eel Arms, arming him with the two Electric Eel Whips that shakes the target upon contact. Leaving the Electric Eel Whips in the Eel Shoulders charges the whips. ****'Tricera Medal' - Giru's Tricera Medal arms Kamen Rider OOO with the Tricera Arms, arming him with the two Wind Stingers, mounted on the Tricera Shoulders, that extend to any length & impale the target. ****'Turtle Medal' - The Turtle Medal arms Kamen Rider OOO with the Turtle Arms, arming him with the Goura Guardner that can be joined together to form an energy shield called Gora Shielduo. ****'Panda Medal '- The Panda Medal arms Kamen Rider OOO with Panda arrming & Claws. ****'Kangaroo Medal' - The Kangaroo Medal can work in two ways Kamen Rider OOO with massive Boxing ability with hard punches. ****'Crab Medal' - ****'Super '''Tiger' Medal''' - ***'Legs' ****'Grasshopper Medal' - Uva's Grasshopper Medal allows Kamen Rider OOO to use the Grasshopper Legs, allowing him to jump & kick with great strength. When used in a Scanning Charge, the legs become more grasshopper-like, allowing for Kamen Rider OOO to jump high in the air to perform a Rider Kick. ****'Cheetah Medal' - Kazari's Cheetah Medal allows OOO to use the Cheetah Legs, allowing him to move at blurring speeds & perform a rapid barrage of kicks. ****'Elephant Medal' - Gamel's Elephant Medal allows Kamen Rider OOO to use the Elephant Legs, allowing him to cause tremors. ****'Condor Medal' - Ankh's Condor Medal arms Kamen Rider OOO with the Condor Legs, allowing him to use talon-like attachments to enhance his kicks. ****'Octopus Medal' - Mezool's Octopus Medal arms Kamen Rider OOO with the Octopus Legs which can split up into eight tentacles that can use suckers to attach to walls & ceilings or trap the target. ****'Tyranno Medal' - Giru's Tyranno Medal arms Kamen Rider OOO with the Tyranno Legs which can use the Tail Divider tail to deliver a powerful blow & use the sharp Legsteranail claws on the feet to attack enemies with kicks. ****'Alligator Medal' - The Alligator Medal arms Kamen Rider OOO with the Gator Legs, allowing him to use the sharp saw-like attachments known as the Saw Deadscythers to cut through enemies while his kicks project an alligator head "biting" the opponent on contact. ****'Kangaroo Medal' - The Kangaroo Medal can work in two ways Kamen Rider OOO with Kangaroo Legs can hopping very high and high kicks. ****'Shrimp Medal' - ****'Super '''Grasshopper' Medal''' - **'Cell Medals' - Silver Medals that also come from the Greeed, but also make up the bodies of the Yummy. These Medals are a manifestation of human desire. While the Greeed were sealed away, the Kougami Foundation studied & gathered the Cell Medals, incorporating them in their Ride Vendor, Medajalibur, & Candroid technology. Unlike Core Medals, which can be used & reused without effect, Cell Medals release only a limited amount of energy before vanishing. While the Greeed appear to be physically made out of an amalgamation of Cell Meda0ls in their first appearance, it is unclear how many Cell Medals actually make up a Greeed's body, as Ankh was able to make a payment of 100 to the Kougami Foundation, far more than his apparent size would contain. *'O Medal Holder' - A special case designed to store O Medals, rather than merely being contained within Ankh's body. *'Medajalibur' - A sword that serves as Kamen Rider OOO's main weapon, given to him by the Kougami Foundation as a "birthday present". It can also be used to fire waves of energy to attack. By inserting three Cell Medals into the Medajalibur & scanning them with the O Scanner, it can be used to perform a slashing Triple Scanning Charge attack called the OOO Bash. The OOO Bash appears to slice through, not only the Yummy, but everything behind it, though anything other than the Yummy is restored afterwards. *'Blazing Spinner' - A shield-like gauntlet that can be summoned when the Peacock Core Medal is equipped, first seen being used by Kamen Rider OOO Blazing Combo. Powered by seven O Medals in its O Crown, it can be used either as a shield, to shoot powerful fireballs, or to perform a Giga Scan by changing some of the O Medals with Core Medals & then using the O Scanner, which continuously draws power from the Medals inside. *'Cobra Flute' - A Flute that Kamen Rider OOO can summoned a giant cobra wrap from OOO's head & use the Cobra to attack . Vehicles *'Ride Vendor' - A modified Honda VT 750 C2B Shadow Black Spirit, mass-produced by the Kougami Foundation & provided to Kamen Rider OOO & Ankh for use whenever needed. It can transform from its Machine Vendor Mode, where it acts as a vending machine which holds the Candroids, to its Machine Bike Mode, when a Cell Medal is inserted & touching the Multi TaS Sensor. This transformation allows the Ride Vendor to remain hidden in plain sight as a vending machine until needed. **'Tigeride Vendor' - By combining with the Tiger Candroid, the Ride Vendor can become the Tigeride Vendor. As the Tigeride Vendor, its speed & power is increased & it can use claw-like attachments to release Medal shaped blasts of energy. But due to its feral nature, the Tigeride Vendor is only compatible with Kamen Rider OOO while he is in his Scorching Combo, with the machine's ability to siphon the excess energy allowing OOO to use the Combo without overexerting himself, while taming the machine at the same time. Candroids *'Candroids' - Special support robots that are held within the Ride Vendor. After inserting a Cell Medal into the Ride Vendor in its vending machine mode, a beverage can-like device is "bought" from the machine. The Candroid is transformed from its Can Mode into its Animal Mode through the pull-tab on top. Normally, a large number of them are deployed from the Ride Vendor, but only one needs to be manually activated, the others simply activating on their own afterwards. **'Hawk Candroid' - A Candroid that can fly & primarily used by the Kougami Foundation to gather Medals or serve as a remote control recon that transmit images to a Kougami Foundation laptop. **'Octopus Candroid' - A Candroid that is a flexible flyer that can join with fellow Octopus Candroids to form various things like roads, bungee cords, or trampolines. On its own, a single Octopus Candroid is able to defend itself by spraying ink at its attacker. **'Grasshopper Candroid' - An experimental Candroid that acts as a two-way transmitter. It is given to Ethan & Ankh to test for the Kougami Foundation as a sign of trust so they can join forces to gather Medals. **'Tiger Candroid' - A Candroid that can enlarge itself & combine with the Ride Vendor to become the Tigeride Vendor. **'Electric Eel Candroid' - A Candroid that is designed to gather Cell Medals more effectively, & is also capable of releasing electric shocks. **'Gorilla Candroid' - Episodes # Category:Kamen Riders Category:Tokusatsu Adaptations Category:TV Shows Category:Action Shows Category:Action